


去冰岛

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Farmland
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 在这里一年被分成两个季节，冬季和夏季。一个人的年龄是用冬天来衡量的。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 6





	去冰岛

**Author's Note:**

> 我写这个可能是因为cath太太在她的美文里天才地提议让他们去冰岛旅行，但那个故事至今没有完结，我的船从没在冰岛成功约会过，我太想看了，所以我自己写了（拜托）

“这里是从前我为家里打水的地方——”

托尔芬扔下绳子系着的木桶，让它浸入水中。库努特在他身旁，裹在厚厚的、对冰岛住民来说有些豪华了的毛皮里，停下拢住哈气的双手往前看了看。这是岛上未封冻的水域，十几年过去，桥面修正了许多，托尔芬自己最初也认不出来。

在他们之外还有别的生物醒着。燕鸥盘旋在河道上空，除了流水和他们的谈话声以外仍然作响的东西。库努特在木桶漂浮的时间里盯着他解释，托尔芬的动作很是麻利，很快把它也收了上来，放到地面待命，所以他只是看了仿佛一眨眼：

“你想指使国王干活吗？”

“啊，当然不。”托尔芬顿了一下，说，把第一只桶装上自己的扁担。

听到这里，库努特很乐意地从他手中分走第二只，留给托尔芬剩下的和他的扁担，尽管托尔芬心想这是人力上的浪费，而且他们回去的路程被拖得更久了。他把手里没用了的工具搁下，叉起腰做一个休整的姿势：

“你碰过农活？”

“有一点。”他回答，没有再接下去。

托尔芬看着，不好意思说这是自己在六岁，可能是他最后一次确切记得自己的年龄的时候，就在干的事情。这是一片贫瘠的土地上一个孩子能承担得起的劳作之一，打水，添牧草，挤奶，被奶牛拱进草垛里——永远睡在草垛里，接下来的十几年。在这些都过去以后，托尔芬还没有适应被窝，炉火和其他温暖的东西。

“所以这就是你居住的地方。”库努特说着，乳白色的雾气从毛领里飘出来。天气很冷，但还是比他们在英格兰，或者在丹麦的海岸边的时候要好一点，这是安宁的冬天。视线能及之处都盖上了白色，在稀薄的阳光折射下发出不同色彩的光辉。尽管现在是雪停的时刻，低矮的灌木也被白色覆盖，嶙峋的石头上苔藓是能见的唯一发出绿色的东西。库努特抬手挥走一只试图啄上自己脑袋的燕鸥，捉摸不透它为什么比起托尔芬的脑袋更愿意挑自己的。

至于这是不是一个好的选择，尚待证实：选一个发生叛乱的可能性最小，但也是最冷的季节，拜访最北边几乎到了地图尽头的国家。在更早以前，他仍然蜗居在宫廷里的那些时间，冰岛仅仅是一个传说中的国度，只有偶尔远方的商人带来的奇珍异宝证明它是真的。当托尔芬说他来自冰岛的时候，库努特像眼见一只博物志记载的精灵，与想象却相去甚远。他身上毫无奇异之处，有的只是泥土。这已经是很久前的事情，那时他只有在决斗前才吐露一点自己的信息，而库努特仅通过观察来研究他。后来就连观察的机会也没有了。再次见到托尔芬的时候他从废土里开出花来，坚韧得就像他们将要在荒无人烟的土地上播下的那些种子。

托尔芬在雪地的背景中望向回家的方向，看起来精神十足。这还是适合他，出生地的气息藏在他骨头里，尽管很长一段时间内它被尘土覆盖。而库努特在雪地之中仍然像一件被放进那里的东西。

托尔芬仍然不时留意着四周，尽管可见的范围内一个人也没有了。

我装扮得还不够隐蔽，库努特说。

不够。托尔芬回答他的明知故问。

但即使他披一件和托尔芬相同的仅仅用来遮风的斗篷，更多东西无法被衣着藏起来。乖巧地跟在别人身后不是国王会做的事情。上岸歇脚以后，尽管被托尔芬领着参观，他仍然显眼得像一只踱来踱去的孔雀。人们用一种习惯了托尔芬有时候会带怪人朋友回来的眼神向他们打招呼。托尔芬小声抱怨“不要像视察领地一样在我家门口行进”，并心惊胆战，确保周围都是和蔼的友邻，不会从哪里忽然飞出来一支箭把他放倒了。好像那是一份生来给他的工作一样；它不是。

现在只有他们。幸好教国王干活儿的画面不会被看见。托尔芬已经住在这么远的地方，即将还去往更远的地方。但那是开春以后的事情了。

“那里盛产甜美的浆果，气候比这里温暖，四季如夏——”

“冰岛的夏天。”

“对，”托尔芬叹口气，“这里的一年被分成两个季节，冬季和夏季。在夏季的时候，我们才能种些东西。就像在这座岛以外季节分明的土地，随手可得的春或秋一样。”

对方的目光落到他身上，托尔芬不确定那其中是否有一丝抱歉的意味，只是继续朝着河流：“小的时候，我厌倦这样单调的季节，一直梦想离开岛去更宽广的世界，东边也好，西边也好……当我第一次登上英格兰的海岸，我从来没有见过这么高大茂盛的树木，在那里我躺了一夜，却没有受风寒。我从来没有见过这么长的夏季，却没能像曾经想象中那样高兴起来。”

库努特投过来的眼神变成了某种无声的猜测。这是漫长再漫长的故事，托尔芬讲过一个晚上也讲不完。阿谢拉特的船队从未停靠在冰岛，然后他以奴隶身份被放逐到一个名义上是库努特的故乡但彼时还不是他的东西的国家，在十几年后，“终于……回到了这里。”

父亲很早去世了，他现在可以平心静气地讲述这件事，不过姐姐和母亲都在。姐姐也组建了新家庭，孩子们会围在篝火旁边听我分享故事，非常地热闹。库努特只是听他讲着，托尔芬能感到他看着自己像看某种透明瓶里的景观。

“我是你传奇故事的一部分吗？”他最后问。

“还没有造就传奇。也许永远也不会有。”让托尔芬来回答这个问题显得有些错位，“但生活至少在发生一点好事。我总是在冬天见到你……”仿佛是一个适合奇遇的季节，“你是我度过的冬天的一部分。”

“在这里，一个人的年龄是用冬天来衡量的，”托尔芬温和地说，“我很高兴能和你度过一个新的冬天。”

库努特的眼睛睁大了一点，露出那种接到预料之外的回应的表情，他总是从托尔芬这里得到这些。在他恢复过来之前，托尔芬来得及给他一个像在说“欢迎来到这里”的拥抱，环绕的手臂隔着笨重的衣物把对方的肩膀拉低了点。库努特顿一下，伸手触摸上他脸颊和脖颈交界被风和烈日打磨得沙沙的皮肤。好凉啊，托尔芬想，感到来自富饶而遥远的异国的所有思念像一只巨大的黑色乌鸦降落在肩头，又像一捧丰收的麦子沉甸甸。他想了几秒钟该做什么，然后抬起一只手笼住对方的头，让手指插进头发里，他今天没有戴王冠，或者一切碍事的东西。

幸好其他画面也是不会被看见的。直到开始飘雪了。库努特眨了眨眼，看到托尔芬暖色的眼睛，想起他还会为第一片雪花降落而欣喜的时候。他拉开他们，更接近于喘息地深呼吸了一下。“真正的战士都像这样大胆吗？”

“唔，我以为彼此彼此？”托尔芬说，视线落到对方冻得有些发红的脸颊，雪花落在他的睫毛上，浅色的形象看起来更浅了。他真的不应该出现在这里，而应该被固定在壁炉旁边。“回去烤火吧，天快要黑了。”他向地平线的方向点下头，冬季的白昼总是这么短。

“我们才出来一会儿。”

“天黑了以后有极光可以看。”托尔芬安慰他。“外地来的商人也经常喜欢看这些东西。”

“我在来的水路上就看过了。”库努特无意识地撇起嘴。

是啊，就是像南方的森林那样普通的东西，托尔芬应和着，决定做那个先收拾东西出发的人。“母亲还没见过你呢。千万不要告诉她你是谁，她身子不好，会被吓坏的。”

“她经常见你带朋友回去吗？”

“有时。”托尔芬想为了他还有这么多不被知晓的事情而笑出声。这是另一个话题了，可以留到雪地上两对脚印继续往归处延伸的时候。


End file.
